


Найдешь того, кто ждет тебя

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not copy to another site, POV Steve Rogers, Phone Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Наступили странные времена. Стив забыл, что такое режим дня. За последнюю неделю он не раз обогнал солнце. Он спит, когда устает, ест – когда проголодается. Больше нет фильмов, которые он хочет посмотреть, нет книг, что нужно прочитать, нет светских бесед и тишины квартиры, нет ничего, кроме бесконечных миссий, заполняющих собой все его время и мысли. Он словно вернулся в Европу, в гущу военных действий, в эту круговерть постоянного напряжения и пьянящей свободы.





	Найдешь того, кто ждет тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you'll find something waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027244) by [cobaltmoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony), [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



Наступили странные времена. Стив забыл, что такое режим дня. За последнюю неделю он не раз обогнал солнце. Он спит, когда устает, ест – когда проголодается. Больше нет фильмов, которые он хочет посмотреть, нет книг, что нужно прочитать, нет светских бесед и тишины квартиры, нет ничего, кроме бесконечных миссий, заполняющих собой все его время и мысли. Он словно вернулся в Европу, в гущу военных действий, в эту круговерть постоянного напряжения и пьянящей свободы.

Раньше Стив всегда расправлял плечи и вытирал глаза до того, как кто-то заметил бы его слезы, а теперь должен скрывать это странное и недостойное ощущение свободы. Они находятся в международном розыске, безо всякой поддержки. Они народные мстители, для которых эта битва не закончится никогда. Стив не имеет права настолько наслаждаться таким положением дел, но с невиданным остервенением бросается в самое пекло и не думает о завтрашнем дне. И это такое облегчение! Впервые с тех пор, как его разморозили, все снова стало просто.

– Мне нравится одно французское выражение, – однажды говорит ему Сэм.

Стив переводит на него взгляд. Сейчас они живут прямо в квинджете. Стоило только с этим смириться, и жизнь потихоньку начала налаживаться. Наташа присвоила себе кресло пилота и спит в нем, свернувшись клубочком. У них есть ручная стиральная машинка, маленькая пластмассовая штуковина, с которой Стив справляется без раздумий. Они по очереди готовят на походной плите и постоянно выискивают новые карточные игры. И снова боевые окопы, только теперь они опутали как сушу, так и море. Эта война расправила крылья по всему миру, поле битвы одновременно повсюду и нигде. Теперь Стив знает, что для него война никогда не закончится. Ввязавшись в эту игру, больше из нее не выйти.

– Звучит _fuite en avant_ , – говорит Сэм.

Стив чувствует, как каменеет его спина. Кажется, он не хочет слышать того, что Сэм собирается сказать. А значит, ему придется выслушать.

– Не знал, что ты говоришь по-французски.

– Моя сестра говорит. После смерти Райли она несколько раз повторяла это мне, пока я не вытащил голову из задницы и не пошел на терапию. – Сэм садится рядом со Стивом. – Сам скажи, что это значит. Похоже, ты в курсе.

– Очертя голову бросаться вперед, – говорит Стив, – делать что-то напоказ, чтобы скрыть, что на самом деле убегаешь. – Гейб был отличным лингвистом и именно так перевел фразу, которую Дернье часто бормотал, говоря про врагов или союзников, в зависимости от настроения. – Я, по-твоему, этим и занимаюсь?

– Ты мне скажи, – говорит Сэм, психотерапевт-засранец.

Стив выпрямляет спину.

– Впервые я действительно чувствую, что делаю то, что должен делать, Сэм. Без компромиссов. Без сомнений.

– Ты слишком зациклился на делах мстителей. Я не о том говорю.

Стив моргает. Он уже был готов выслушать лекцию об их недавней миссии, и теперь не представляет, что Сэм скажет сейчас.

– Тогда... о чем ты?

– Поверить не могу, что мне придется это сказать, – бурчит Сэм себе под нос, затем поднимает глаза и тремя словами возвращает Стива с небес на землю: – Как там Барнс?

* * *

– И что же ты ответил? – спрашивает Баки с экрана ноутбука.

Стив пожимает плечами, отставляет ботинки и садится на край дивана. Время от времени, когда в их сумбурной жизни случаются недолгие затишья, Наташа и Сэм настаивают на паршивом гостиничном номере. Сейчас они в процессе сбора данных, между миссиями и пунктами назначения. И да, конечно, приятно принять настоящий душ. А вот в современных кроватях Стив спать не любит – в этом времени они слишком мягкие.

– Не знаю. А как ты? – спрашивает он, рассматривая свой плечевой ремень. – Ты счастлив там, Бак? В Ваканде?

– Счастлив? – повторяет Баки.

Что-то в его голосе заставляет Стива поднять взгляд. Баки смотрит прямо на него.

Стив замирает в середине движения, просто сидит и смотрит в ответ, так и не расстегнув до конца темную униформу.

Он видит себя в маленьком окошке в правом нижнем углу экрана: синяя майка выглядывает из-под воротника, волосы стали длиннее, а борода гуще и темнее. Здесь сейчас ночь. На контрасте с ним Баки сияет, за его спиной из окон льется яркий свет, он одет во что-то красное и желтое, волосы выгорели на солнце и отливают медью. На загорелом лице глаза кажутся ярко-голубыми, какими никогда не были. Он так прекрасен, что Стиву больно смотреть, и он опускает взгляд.

– Посмотри на меня, – зовет Баки.

Стив слушается. Взгляд помимо его воли опять скользит прочь, упираясь в стену. Он не может смотреть Баки в лицо. Это словно смотреть на солнце.

– Посмотри на меня, – снова требует Баки и ждет, пока Стив повернет к нему голову. А потом говорит: – Продолжай.

Стиву нужна почти целая минута, чтобы понять, чего хочет Баки, но потом его руки продолжают расстегивать ремни на форме с того места, где он остановился. Сначала он смотрит вопросительно, но затем его движения становятся более решительными, обретая раскованность. Словно Баки прорвал плотину этим словом. _Продолжай._ Стив столько раз себя останавливал, сдерживал, стараясь не давить, не требовать большего, не задавать вопросов. А сейчас требует Баки.

Стив сбрасывает свою потрепанную форму, стаскивает через голову футболку и стягивает брюки. И вот он стоит в одних боксерах. И... да. Старые крепления от щита, о которых он почти забыл, по-прежнему у него на плечах. 

– Ты носишь их под одеждой? – прямо спрашивает Баки.

Стив пожимает плечами. Может, ему должно быть стыдно, но у него бывали способы приспособиться и похуже. У них обоих.

– Да. Помогает не забывать.

Ему не нужно объяснять – о чем, а у Баки нет необходимости спрашивать.

– Тогда оставь. Но только это.

Стив понимает, чего хочет Баки, и снимает нижнее белье. Полностью голый он садится на край дивана, не выставляя себя напоказ, но и не прячась. Просто сидит обнаженный перед камерой.

Стив не считает, что убегает от чего-то. Лишь демонстрирует, как далеко может зайти отрицание. Просто Сэм оказался слишком догадливым. Дело в том, что Стиву _не приходилось_ задумываться, он позаботился об этом. Всегда были более насущные дела. Спасать миры, например. Теперь Баки жив, здоров и даже стабилен, спокойно живет в этой странной новой стране Ваканде, где никто за ним не охотится, а в воздухе летают машины. Он уже в будущем, но Стив все еще живет прошлым.

Черт, да у него в этом веке и секса-то не было. Его подавленное либидо позволило лишь несколько раз едва прикоснуться к себе. Но теперь, когда Баки наблюдает... Стив думает, что сможет. Думает, что _хочет_. Наверное.

Они не говорили о том, какими были раньше. Не говорили ни о чем из прошлого, за исключением тех бессмысленных диалогов в квинджете – Стив не придумал способа лучше, чтобы спросить – _а помнишь ли_? А Баки – подтвердить, что _да, Стив, я помню_. Потому что говорить о девушке с Кони-Айленда, вероятно, давно уже мертвой, было проще, чем обо всем остальном, что назревало между ними, готовое вот-вот вырваться наружу. Никто из них не хотел рисковать.

И Стив точно не хотел быть инициатором. Как он сейчас понимал – по причине уязвленной гордости. Баки прятался, когда Стив искал его, а потом предпочел крио, когда Стив наконец его нашел. Так что Стив считал, что следующий шаг за Баки. Но теперь понял, что наказывал его, избегал, потому что считал, что это Баки его избегает. Стойко изображал мужество и благородство, когда на самом деле просто был обиженным упрямцем. Поэтому Стив старался вообще об этом не думать, да и всегда находились более насущные дела…

Да, Сэм его раскусил.

– Ты готов? – спрашивает Баки.

Стив больше не хочет упрямиться.

– К чему угодно, – выдыхает он.

Теперь Баки молча смотрит на него, а потом отводит взгляд. Стив вдруг понимает: Баки тоже боялся, _конечно_ , он боялся. Стиву очень хочется отвесить самому себе хорошую оплеуху – за глупую гордость в ожидании, пока Баки придет в себя, за самодовольную уверенность в том, что поступает правильно, а ведь это именно у Баки были реальные причины бояться сделать первый шаг. Его пугало все то, что он сделал в прошлом, он опасался, что Стив не простит его, увидев ту запись в бункере на Оймяконе.

На плечах Баки лежат тысячи грехов, о половине которых он даже не помнит. Конечно, он боялся предложить себя, конечно, держался подальше и предпочитал прятаться. Мучимый стыдом, он думал, что больше не нужен Стиву, а тот не сделал ничего, чтобы его переубедить. Просто ждал, пока Баки сам все сделает. Идиот.

Пришло время все исправить.

Стив не против быть голым, в то время как Баки полностью одет; он согласен подчиняться его приказам. Он даже не возражает, что они сейчас далеко друг от друга. Наоборот, это лучший способ убедиться, что все произойдет на условиях Баки, в этот раз по-настоящему. Он не совершит очередной ошибки и больше не будет молчать.

– Пожалуйста, говори мне, чего ты хочешь. Все время.

У Стива немного подрагивают руки, но на экране этого не видно. Возможно, с Баки происходит то же самое. Между ними так мало воздуха, хоть они и на разных концах планеты. Затем Баки вновь смотрит в камеру, и от одного только его взгляда Стив рухнул бы на колени, если бы сейчас не сидел.

Баки нервно двигает челюстью. 

– Хорошо, – говорит он тихим, хриплым голосом, – хорошо.

Минуту ничего не происходит. Стив двигается первым, поощряя происходящее. Он слегка раздвигает ноги, и его поза уже не имеет ничего общего с целомудрием. На лице, как ему кажется, должна быть написана мольба, но Стив не смотрит на маленькое окошко со своим изображением.

– Ты можешь начать с... – у Баки сбивается дыхание, он проводит рукой по волосам и мрачно улыбается: – Черт. Раньше у меня это лучше получалось, да?

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – глухо произносит Стив. – В сороковых не было скайпа.

– Ага. Умник, – фыркает Баки, а затем глубоко вздыхает: – Стив. Какого хрена мы делаем?

– Я хочу, – говорит Стив, и это в самом деле так, пусть ему и потребовалась куча времени, чтобы это понять. Баки слишком долго боролся за то, чтобы иметь возможность сказать нет. _Ты должен дать ему право выбора_. Это подразумевает, что у него есть выбор. Покажи ему, что предлагаешь. – Баки, я всегда этого хотел.

Баки смотрит нерешительно, но с надеждой, и Стив отвешивает себе очередную мысленную оплеуху. Он шире раздвигает ноги и крепко обхватывает член ладонью:

– Скажи мне, Бак. Я готов. Ко всему.

– Да. Да. Заткнись, – Баки глубоко вдыхает и быстро говорит: – Ладно, подрочи.

Это как удар током по нервам. Баки четко отдает приказ, Стив в точности его исполняет; он максимально широко раздвигает ноги, предоставляя Баки полный обзор, и начинает двигать рукой. Член уже почти твердый, но рука ощущается, как чужая. Или как рука Баки. И тут на него обрушивается понимание – это _может быть_ рука Баки, совсем скоро. Они действительно делают это, на самом деле, несмотря на то, что руки дрожат и сводит живот, откинув ненужную сейчас гордость и болезненное смущение. Сначала онлайн. Потом в реальности. Касаться руками, целовать губами. По-настоящему.

Он так долго ждал, чтобы снова его обнять.

– Давай, – бормочет Стив. – Бак, ты здесь командуешь.

– Черт, Стив, я не знаю, я... – Баки смотрит на него через экран. – У тебя есть смазка?

Стив смеется, ничего не может с собой поделать, потому что вот она – _его жизнь_.

– Нет, Бак, прости. Я ничего такого не планировал.

– Ничего, справимся так. Видит Бог, и не с таким справлялись, – Баки становится чуть уверенней в себе, его голос теперь игривый и певучий, он ерзает, делая глубокий вдох. – Сможешь лечь на диван?

Стив поправляет камеру, чтобы они по-прежнему могли друг друга видеть, и ложится, откинувшись на спину, кожаные ремни крепко обхватывают плечи. Экран подсвечивает его бедра и пресс. Баки мало говорит, то ли все еще смущаясь, то ли сомневаясь, а, может, просто забывшись. Но он направляет Стива, тихо, отдельными словами, пока тот не возбуждается полностью и напряжение между ними наконец спадает, ведь у них получается. Ни один из них не впал в паническую атаку и не погряз в сожалениях. Просто раньше оба были до смерти напуганы, а сейчас наконец поняли, что все снова может быть просто. Что сложно никогда и не было.

– Люди думают, что я храбрый, – говорит Стив, закрывая глаза, – но я ни разу не делал первый шаг. Это всегда был ты. Мне жаль, что это всегда был ты.

– У меня свои недостатки, – говорит Баки с грустной усмешкой, – у тебя – свои.

– Боже, я знаю, – рука Стива по-прежнему ритмично двигается. В гостиничном номере душно и на висках выступают капли пота. – Сэм не устает мне об этом напоминать.

– Не говори про Сэма, когда дрочишь для меня.

Стив вдруг с кристальной ясностью понимает, что он делает, и это как ушат воды в лицо. Он готов кончить, но неосознанно останавливает себя, пережав основание члена. Баки замолкает, Стив смотрит на него и даже на маленьком экране видит, как расширились его зрачки, а взгляд стал голодным. А потом он щурится и смеется:

– Черт побери, тебя так же легко завести, как и раньше. Даже грязные разговорчики не нужны. Просто сказать что угодно и позволить тебе все сделать самому.

– Да иди ты. У тебя все разговоры звучат грязно, – парирует Стив и начинает снова дрочить, но теперь он делает из этого шоу: закидывает свободную руку за голову, напрягая все тело, чтобы выделялась каждая мышца. – Особенно в последние дни.

– В последние дни?

– У тебя голос изменился, – говорит Стив, он возбужден, поэтому не особо задумывается над тем, что говорит, – теперь он спокойней и чуть грубей. И... – Стив замолкает и с тревогой смотрит на Баки. – Прости, я…

– Все нормально. – Баки колеблется. – Если тебе нравится, какой я сейчас, это... – и снова улыбается, – это хорошо.

Стив выдыхает:

– Конечно, мне нравится, какой ты сейчас, Бак. Надо было все прояснить с самого начала.

– Если ты остановился из-за того, что на тебя вдруг накатило чувство вины, то, ей-богу, – перебивает Баки, – прекращай думать. Хватай уже свои яйца.

Стив слушается, а затем приподнимает бедра и вставляет в задницу палец, как велит Баки. Его тело, блестящее от пота в синеватой темноте, снова постепенно напрягается, изгибаясь от удовольствия. Это адский труд, даже в одиночку.

– Я уже почти, – бормочет Стив, – ты скажешь мне, когда…

– Выгни спину, – говорит Баки, задыхаясь, – найди нужный угол... я хочу, чтобы ты... чтобы ты обкончал себя всего…

Стив громко и беспомощно стонет, ускоряя темп. Настолько возбужденным он себя не чувствовал уже очень давно, это почти забытое ощущение вновь возвращается к нему: задница туго обхватывает палец, двигающийся туда-сюда, полностью готовый пульсирующий член, крепкий, чуть более широкий в середине, бархатная мягкость кожи, скользящей по твердому стволу, капля смазки на головке, ощущение распространяющегося по всему телу жара приближающегося оргазма, он уже совсем близко…

– Кончи сейчас, – говорит Баки, – и больше не делай этого до тех пор, пока я не окажусь рядом и все сделаю сам.

И Стив кончает. Сама мысль о том, чтобы не прикасаться к себе, пока он не доберется до Ваканды (а это может занять несколько недель, потому что он не может просто бросить текущие миссии), взрывает его мозг, и он кончает с такой силой, что вся грудь оказывается в сперме, как и хотел Баки. Стив с громким стоном откидывается на диван, натужно скрипящий пружинами.

Придя в себя, он смотрит на маленькое окошко в углу экрана, разглядывает свое тело: вздрагивающее, тяжело дышащее, блестящее от пота и спермы, – а потом переводит взгляд на Баки, замершего в ожидании на фоне дневного света. Он закрыл половину лица рукой и тяжело дышит. Стив моргает и пытается приподняться на локте.

– А ты... ты?

– Нет, – на щеках Баки румянец, – но сейчас мне очень надо это сделать.

– Можно посмотреть? – прямо спрашивает Стив.

Баки хохочет:

– Я в гребаном дворце, Роджерс. Я не могу сделать это в конференц-зале.

– В... во дворце?

– Я ничего такого не планировал, – оправдывается Баки, – просто ты спросил, счастлив ли я, – он практически выплевывает эти слова. – Блядь, я не мог этого так оставить. Ты меня спросил, будто мы незнакомцы, я…

– Прости, – говорит Стив, все еще тяжело дыша. – Баки, прости, что отпустил тебя и даже не попытался…

– Заткнись, Роджерс, дело не в тебе, – рычит Баки. – Ты можешь хоть на минуту перестать винить во всем себя? Это я тебя отталкивал. А тут понял, что у меня почти получилось довести дело до конца. И запаниковал. А теперь мне действительно нужно пойти и подрочить в дворцовой ванной.

Стив смеется и не может остановиться, у него кружится голова, потому что он спит урывками по два часа, редко и мало ест, и это совсем _не хорошо_. Он брал все новые и новые миссии, лишь бы ни о чем не думать. Он чертовски глуп, и это чудо, что он еще жив. Но это не новость.

– Я люблю тебя, Бак, – говорит Стив в потолок. Он никогда не произносил этого вслух. Считал, что и так ясно. Но если и настало время для констатации очевидного… – Я люблю тебя уже сто лет и ни на минуту не переставал любить. Никогда. Ни за что.

Баки сидит за пределами камеры, может, случайно, а может, и нет.

– Приезжай ко мне, – говорит он. – Как можно скорее.

– Скоро приеду, – обещает Стив. Так много изменилось, в них самих и в мире вокруг. Но между ними, как оказалось, все осталось по-прежнему.


End file.
